


Secret

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AND SWEET, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, but also cute, de-aged Dick, nothing descriptive, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Jason has been through some messed up stuff in his life, but his husband being turned fifteen again was probably at the top of the list. Though if it hadn’t happened, he never would have found out Dick’s horrible secret.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_McCa11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/gifts).



> This was for Isaac_McCa11’s prompt of ‘de-aged Dick, and Jason finds out what happened when he was Slade’s apprentice’, at least that’s the shortest way I could think to describe it. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, and Past Underage (Nothing Descriptive) 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine.

“I still don’t understand how this happened.”

“Yeah? Well that makes two of us” Jason grumbled, arms folded as he watched Alfred ask Dick something quietly, setting down a plate of food in front of him.

“I’m going to go do some more research” Bruce sighed, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Jason knew he was exhausted, “just help out Alfred and watch after Dick.”

“You know I will” Jason replied, watching as Bruce left before turning his attention back to Dick.

A few hours ago Red Hood and Nightwing had been fighting crime, side by side. It was a new woman, some delusional psychopath who thought she was a witch. Jason wished they had taken her more seriously because with a wave of her wand Dick wasn’t himself anymore, well he was, but he was now fifteen. The witch got away and Jason was left to deal with the scared and confused fifteen year old version of his husband. After a lot of convincing and a call to Bruce, Dick eventually got onto Jason’s motorcycle and he drove them to the Manor, where Bruce had decided to run all sorts of tests. Luckily, being in the Manor seemed to comfort him and Dick relaxed slightly, although he was still fifteen. Sometimes, Jason wished he had a normal life.

“Master Jason?”

Snapped out of his thoughts, he pushed off the wall he had been leaning on, replying “Yeah, Al?”

“I believe it is Master Dick’s bedtime, and you should get some rest as well. I believe your old room is still suitable?”

Dick was watching him, curious and still confused and no matter how young he was he always had a weakness for those baby blues. Although, he was thinking more about how adorable he was than anything else. “Sure, come on Dick” Jason said, waiting for Dick to get up and start following him before he began walking towards the staircase.

Luckily, Damian and Tim had already been asleep by the time they got there so Dick only had to deal with not knowing Jason for right now. Speak of the devil; “What’s your name?” came a timid little voice behind him, Jason turning and looking back at him.

“My name’s Jason, but you can call me Jay.”

Dick’s young face scrunched up in thought before he asked “How do you know me, Jay?”

“That’s a complicated question, Dickie” Jason replied as they stopped outside Dick’s old bedroom. After a moment’s hesitation Dick stepped inside as Jason said “I’ll be next door if you need anything.”

All Dick did was nod before Jason closed the door and walked down to his own old room. He didn’t think he’d be getting much sleep tonight, but somehow he managed to fall asleep, that is until he was woken by screaming. Jason shot up in bed, pulse jumping when he heard it again. Leaping out of bed, he raced next door only to find Dick writhing and sobbing in his sleep. “Stop! Please!” he cried, and Jason’s blood ran cold as he shook his small shoulders.

“Dick, Dick wake up!”

He woke suddenly, only to scream and scramble away from Jason’s touch, crying “Don’t touch me!”

Jason put his hands up and took a step back, soothing “Okay, okay I won’t touch you. It was just a dream, Dick; a nightmare.”

His lithe chest was heaving as he cried, eyes looking far away as he wiped at his tears. Once he had calmed some, Jason very slowly sat on the edge of the bed, murmuring “You know, I used to get really bad nightmares.”

Those big, blue eyes turned to him, rimmed red with tears and it made Jason’s heart clench painfully. “I fight crime, just like you. I was young when I started too, and some bad stuff happened to me, and I used to have nightmares about it all the time.”

“What’d you do?” he asked, timidly.

Jason smiled softly, replying “I met my husband, and he made everything better.”

Dick looked taken back, squeaking “Husband?”

Chuckling, Jason smiled at the young teenager. Carefully he moved to sit against the headboard, giving Dick the chance to protest, and when he said nothing Jason relaxed back against the headboard, replying “Yes. It’s okay for boys to like boys, you know. Perfectly normal.”

The fifteen year old got quiet as he sat there, contemplating what he had just been told before he gave a small smile. “Will you tell me about him?”

“Of course, if you actually get comfortable and try to sleep” Jason replied, waiting until Dick got comfortable under the covers before explaining to the young version of his husband what his husband was like.

It was odd, but cute.

Before long Dick was asleep, clutching onto Jason’s forearm and since he was too tired and didn’t have it in him to wake him up, Jason fell asleep too. In the morning, Jason nearly jumped out of his skin when he was woken up by lips on his neck. Thankfully, a fully grown, twenty eight year old Dick Grayson was on top of him, nuzzling into his neck. Jason sighed, rubbing his back as he mumbled sleepily “Thank god you’re back, I was worried I’d have to wait three more years before I could get into your pants again.”

Dick scoffed, hitting his chest before he smiled. Jason smiled back, saying “I love you.”

“I love you too” Jason sighed, flipping them over with a cheeky grin, “by the way, you were adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“You nearly had a heart attack when I said I had a husband. Was someone in the closet?”

“Jason, I’ll kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try, Dickiebird.”

Weeks passed and everything went back to normal, well almost. Jason just couldn’t stop thinking about one thing. What had happened to Dick when he was fifteen that made him react that way and have such an intense nightmare? He wanted to ask so badly, but he could never bring himself to do it. Something told him it was important, but he wouldn’t like the answer either. Finally his curiosity got the best of him one night as they sat together, curled up on the couch watching mindless tv.

”Hey, bluebird?”

“Yes, Little Wing?”

“You remember when you turned fifteen again that one night?”

Dick pulled away, looking at his husband with a questioning glance. “Yeah, why?”

“What happened to you? You had a really bad nightmare and you didn’t want me to touch you. If my memory serves me correctly, at that age you would have either just formed the Titans or it was just before that.”

Dick’s expression immediately changed, a carefully constructed face of unreadable emotion taking place, except his eyes gave away the hurt he was feeling. “I don’t want to talk about it, Jason.”

“Dick” Jason beckoned, sighing when his husband turned away. Gently cupping his face, Jason made Dick look at him, heart constricting at the tears he found in those eyes he loved so much. “Richard, what happened?”

Dick immediately broke down, and Jason crushed him to his chest. “You’ll never look at me the same“ Dick whimpered, clutching on to his shirt.

”You know that’s not true. I didn’t write that cheesy wedding vow for nothing. I married you and I will love you no matter what, that’s the deal, Bluebird” Jason replied softly, Dick pulling back to look at him.

With a gentle sigh he whiped at his husband’s tears, before he finally broke. “No one else knows, and I want it to stay that way.”

“You know I won’t tell.”

Dick nodded, intertwining their fingers as he explained “When I was fifteen I was leading the Titans, like you said. We were pretty new, and I had just left the Manor behind. I was pretty close to being sixteen, and we were trying to catch Slade. I was obsessed with finding him. Well, one day he blackmailed me into becoming his apprentice, or else he’d kill my team, so I of course agreed. He made me do so much shit, but, he um-“ Dick’s voice cracked, choking on a sob and Jason clenched his fist.

“What did he do?”

Looking away, Dick shook his head as he choked out on a breathless, broken whisper “Don’t make me say it.”

It all suddenly clicked.

“That son of a bitch. He fucking raped you, didn’t he?”

Dick just sobbed hysterically into his knees, curling up into a tight ball, and despite the rage bubbling up in him Jason let it go. For now at least as he cradled his husband close, rubbing his back and pressing kisses into his hair. He wished he could take away his pain, but he knew it’d never fully leave. “I’m so sorry, Dick, but I swear to you this doesn’t change anything for me. I love you more than anything.”

It took a while, and a lot of whispered words of love and adoration, but eventually he nodded. His sobs began to dissipate as he calmed down. In the long run Jason supposed maybe this would be a good thing. Dick could begin to heal properly, and he didn’t have to carry this around with him anymore. Dick curled up in his lap, Jason wrapped around him protectively before he put on Dick’s favorite movie. His husband was quiet, but he never let go of his hand and Jason kissed his forehead, willing him to understand just how much he loved him.

 So what if the next time Deathstroke showed his face Jason ‘accidentally’ shot him? Who could blame him?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for Isaac_McCa11’s prompt of ‘de-aged Dick, and Jason finds out what happened when he was Slade’s apprentice’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
